Many skiing accidents have occurred on the slopes when persons fall and the ski pole breaks. Since the ski pole is more-or-less anchored to the skier's wrist by a strap, in falling and tumbling down the slopes the ragged edge of the pole or the tip of the pole may, and on many occasions does, impale itself in the body of the skier. It then becomes necessary to stabilize the pole in place in the body to prevent further physical damage to the skier. Also, careless use of arrows from a bow may impale the arrow in the human body. The same stabilization as described above is required. There are many industrial accidents where persons are impaled with an object. It was to help prevent additional internal injury to persons having been impaled with an object that the present invention was conceived.